Well, That Was Unexpected
by julia3132
Summary: Blaine is not regretting his decision to return to Dalton. However, he's not ready for all the changes that have happened since he left. Based off of a random Tumblr note that there needs to be more Sebastian is a nerd fics. Seblaine Week 2019 Day 5: Roommates


**Summary:** Blaine is not regretting his decision to return to Dalton. However, he's not ready for all the change that have happened since he left.

**Notes: Seblaine Week 2019 Day 5: Roommates**

**Based off of a random Tumblr note (apologizes to the originator) that there needs to be more **_**Sebastian is a nerd**_** fics.**

**Season 4 AU where Blaine and Sam find out about the steroids while rescuing the Nationals Trophy.**

* * *

Blaine parked his car and took a deep breath. Nothing could ruin this moment.

_Make of our hands one hand __  
__Make of our hearts one heart_

Except maybe a call from Rachel. It could be worse.

It could be Kurt.

Unfortunately, if he ignored her, she would just call back until he answered. "Hey, Rach"

_Don't you Hey, Rach me Blaine Devon Anderson. Tell me Finn misunderstood and you haven't transferred back to Dalton._

"I would but I'd be lying. I'm here right now so I can get unpacked before classes on Monday."

He honestly had planned on staying at McKinley despite his overdramatic break-up with Kurt. Not only had Sam made a compelling case for the New Directions, he was the New Rachel (not that that meant anything to Finn). He was also Student Body President and the leader of a half dozen clubs. Then Night Bird and the Blond Chameleon went to rescue the Nationals trophy and discovered evidence the new Warbler Captain planned to put the group on steroids…in an envelope under the trophy.

Still had no idea how it got there but he had his suspicions.

It was amazing how fast things changed after they turned what they had over to the Headmaster. Hunter was immediately kicked out but there was a problem with what to do with the Warblers. The Board of Directors had told the Head Master one more scandal (after what happened to Blaine) and they would be shut down.

There was no hesitation. "I'll be Captain. I'll come back to Dalton and lead the Warblers."

The New New Directions understood although Sam wasn't too happy about being bumped up from Vice-President to President. But evidently, the Battle Royal between Tina, Unique and Brittany over who would replace him as the New Rachel more than made up for it. Sam, Jake and Ryder found it extremely entertaining.

Finn and Artie not so much.

_Blaine, are you even listening to me?_

"Not really."

_Blaine!_

"Rachel, nothing is changing my mind."

_Kurt says he still loves you. He wants to talk but you won't answer his calls._

2 months ago that might have meant something. Hell, 2 weeks ago that might have meant something. But Kurt went to New York and did the one thing he swore he wouldn't.

Forgot about him

"I tried to talk to him. I went to New York to talk to him when _he_ wouldn't answer _my _calls. I told him how I felt so alone I was talking to some guy online. All he heard was I was cheating. After all, when he was texting that Chandler guy I told him texting was cheating. Then he had the nerve to play the wounded party, making me feel like I was the bad guy!"

_And I told him he was wrong for doing that. But even if you and Kurt are over, and I refuse to believe you are, why go back to Dalton? _

Sam was the only person outside of Dalton who knew about the steroids and swore he would never tell. Blaine was glad he got to know him better, particularly after what happened when Sam came back from Kentucky. Not one of his finest moments but now he had a feeling they would be friends for a long time.

"Because I never should have left Dalton in the first place. Don't worry, I've already decided not to perform with the Warblers at Sectionals. It's only fair. And it's not like I can give them any information on what the New Directions are performing since Finn is following Mr. Schue's footsteps and waiting until the last minute to put something together."

As he hoped, he must have done an end run around her next argument since she didn't have a response. Any other time he might have let her gather her thoughts but he really didn't have the time (or patience). "Rach, I've got to go."

_I get it. But Blaine…I don't want to lose you as a friend_

"We'll think of something. After all, I am the only one who can keep up with you vocally."

There was 5 more minutes of goodbyes before Blaine could get out of his car. His parents (who literally did a dance of joy when he told them he wanted to go back to Dalton) had already sent over his stuff from home, so all he had to worry about was his messenger bag and the pizza he picked up to eat while he unpacked. Hopefully, his new roommate was told he would be moving before everyone went home for the 3-day weekend.

His room was in a new wing that had just started being built when he left the year before. From what he heard the entire wing was for Seniors only and rooms were more than twice the size as the one he had Sophomore year. When he reached his floor, he was a little surprised to hear yelling from one of the dorms. Once he settled a bit, he'd have to invite the guy (or maybe 2 guys?) to share his pizza. After all, it was the polite thing to do. He let out a chuckle in spite of himself. He'd been there 10 minutes and already he was back to being a Dalton boy. But had he really ever stopped? He's pretty sure Brittany thought his last name was actually Warbler.

As he walked down the hall, he checked out the names outside each room. He was happy to see this was basically _The Warbler Floor_ (and of course Jeff and Nick roomed together). The one name he didn't see was Sebastian's. It bothered him. After losing Captain and then being Hunter's #2, it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility he had been kicked out of the Warblers and moved to another it was true, fixing that would be his first task as Captain. No matter what happened with the Slushie, Sebastian belonged on the Warblers. And as far as the steroids were concerned, he was 98% sure Sebastian was the one to put the evidence under the trophy.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was in front of his room and the voices he heard earlier were coming from inside. The first he didn't recognize.

_Ce jeu est merde! Vous etiez hors jeu!_

The second he did.

"English, Asshole! You're never going to learn if you don't use it!"

Blaine opened the door to what he was sure was an alternate Earth. The person speaking English looked like Sebastian but had to be a doppelganger. There was no way Sebastian Smythe would ever wear a Flash t-shirt and sweat pants. Although_, _Sebastian 2.0's unstyled hair, glasses, scuff combo was incredibly sexy.

Before his thoughts could go further down a rabbit-hole he wasn't ready to analyze… "Sebastian?"

Sebastian almost fell over when he realized he wasn't alone. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

_Blaine? Sex-on-a-stick with the best ass you've ever seen B…_

"Now you want to speak English? I'm cutting you off, Jett! Bye!

_Bas…_

"Sorry about that. He doesn't have a filter."

Blaine walked toward the big screen television. The sound had been so clear he hadn't realized the first voice he heard was from someone not in the room. "You were playing Fifa 13 online? How…?" His question was answered when he saw the gaming unit. "That's a PS4. How the hell do you have a PS4? They don't come out until next year!"

Blaine turned to find Sebastian going around the room with a garbage bag picking up fast food wrappers, Chinese take-out cartons and Starbucks cups. "Um, Jett's dad works for Sony and we test out a lot of products for them, especially internet connections since Jett's in Paris. You can't tell anyone, although most of the guys know. Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I transferred back to Dalton. This is my room."

"No, this is my room." There was an awkward tension until they both began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "You're my new roommate?"

Blaine put his bag and pizza on the bed that was actually made, assuming (correctly) it was his. "You didn't know?"

"No, I swear. I had nothing to do with this. I assumed I lucked into my own room when Hunter got kicked out. Let me guess. You're what the Head Master wants to talk to the Warblers about on Monday?"

That answered the question of whether Sebastian was still on the Warblers or not. "I agreed to come back and take over as Captain. Do you have a problem with that?"

"None. Our Lacrosse team is actually really good this year which was one of the reasons I stepped down in the first place. If I would have known..."

"You couldn't have known." Sebastian ran is fingers through his hair in obvious frustration which answered another of Blaine's questions. He was sure Sebastian had put the evidence under the trophy.

"Still...Let me call Thad. Maybe he'd be willing to switch and you can room with Trent."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm me and you're you and even though you and Hummel broke up, this still won't go over well with a lot of people."

"I don't care. What I do care about is this place is a mess. And you..?"

"What about me?" Sebastian brushed off his t-shirt only to notice a large stain. He took it off (Hello Abs!) and threw it in a hamper before grabbing a clean one. "Oh, I get it. You weren't expecting Bas?"

"Bas?"

"Bas, the real me. Comic and gaming nerd, casual dresser, bit of a slob."

And even hotter than I thought you were before? "No, you definitely never gave me the impression there was this side to you. I…" The garbage bag Sebastian put down began to move. "What the hell?!"

"That's our other roommate for the weekend."

Sebastian bent down and picked up what Blaine prayed wasn't a mouse. It wasn't. "Is that Hunter's cat?"

"Not anymore. That big meany left you behind, didn't he?" The cat was purring so loud, Blaine could hear him from 10 feet away. "The Warblers decided to keep him as a mascot. He usually lives with Niff but he's staying with me...us this weekend. Yes, you like that, don't you Mr. Fluffypants?"

"Mr. Fluffypants?"

"He likes it better than what Clarington called him." Sebastian put the cat down but not before noticing a change in Blaine. "Are you allergic or something?"

"No" Blaine sighed as he sat down on his bed. "I just thought when I came back it would be as if I never left. Everything is so different. This building, this room…you. Even the Warbler Mascot. This mascot would eat the mascot we had when I was here…if he didn't die."

"Pavarotti?"

"You know about Pavarotti?"

"Pavarotti led to _Blackbird_ which lead to _Candles_ which lead to you transferring to McKinley. Yeah, I've heard the story a few times." When Blaine dropped his head, Sebastian walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not going to matter. When the guys see you're back with us they'll freak out."

"Are you sure?"

"What?_ Dark Side_ wasn't enough for you? Now that we've got that straight I've got an important question. Are you going to share that pizza because I'm starving?"

"Starving? How can you be starving with all the food wrappers you had all over the room?"

"Between Lacrosse, dancing with the Warblers and an awesome metabolism I have to eat about 5,000 calories a day. I'm always hungry."

"Jerk, if I even smell a pastry, I gain 5 pounds."

"Then you should know there's a box of cronuts in the mini-fridge."

Blaine got off his bed, messed-up his gel helmet, untied his tie, then took off his cardigan and threw it on the floor. "Bas, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Notes:**

_One Hand, One Heart (West Side Story)_: Bernstein, Leonard; Sondheim, Stephen 1957

Google Translate French: "This game is shit. You were offsides"

In late 2012 (when this would take place via canon) video game streaming was not as advanced as it is today (duh)

Yes, when I couldn't come up with anything but stereotypical French names for Sebastian's friend, I named him after one of Grant's dogs.


End file.
